Battle for Odym
by MaChaoJustice
Summary: A grieving Trunks finds a planet under attack by an Empire called the Reach. Not wanting the planet to befall the same fate as his own Earth at the hands of Darkseid, he decides to save it. Little does he know that the planet is home to a very powerful group that wield one of the colors of the Emotional Spectrum: the Blue Lantern Corps.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and neither the cover art.**

 **The Battle for Odym**

With speed at the hyperluminal level, the small spaceship known as 'the Stargazer' soared through the universe. Her sole pilot was staring at the vastness of the stars they glided past. Beyond these stars, there was his home. Trunks was sure of it. Not that it mattered though, because his home was destroyed.

"How can you live with such pain, father?" Trunks asked himself, while staring through the massive spherical window. After he was rescued by that Nightwing guy from the clutches of that madwoman Amanda Waller and reunited with his present father, he could do nothing but cry. His whole life was about fighting and holding hope in his heart, but evil was never far away. Many years ago, he lost his 'real' father from the evil Androids. Years later he saw his best friend and mentor Gohan lie motionlessly on the cold asphalt in the heavy rain. His loss, his sorrow, sparked into rage and he managed to transform into the legendary warrior. Not that it was enough, because he was nowhere near his mentor's power at the time. With a time machine though, he managed to go back in time to get the much needed training and mental support he needed. After that, he trained hard to obtain the Super Saiyan 2 transformation with the Kaioshin to prevent the resurrection of Majin Buu, which cost the Kaioshin's life in the end. After that, he thought it was finally over.

He was dead wrong about that.

The worst monster that he ever met appeared. Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips. He murdered his mother and annihilated his homeworld.

"How do you do it? You've lost so much, maybe even more than me. And yet, you still fight with the same tenacity as you once had." Trunks always endured great difficulty to understand his father. He once felt like he did not care at all for him, while he tried his best to impress him. Turns out that he was simply looking out for him, wanting his heir to become the absolute strongest. Trunks' father was a complicated man, molded by his horrible youth and promises of being a King. Maybe Vegeta's indifference was actually an outer shell, while his insides were burning up inside.

"Is there a reason to live anymore, besides having you and Goku here?" Goku was still his chipper self, but Trunks still noticed the pain through the Saiyan's eyes. Goku was never one to dwell, but even his heart had shattered. He was partly a different man now, focussing more on heroics than selfish desire to battle, even though he still had that in him. Trunks wanted to find out how to live as well, just like his father and Goku did years ago. He needed some soul-searching and receiving this ship from his father was perfect for that.

Trunks calmly walked towards the cockpit of his ship. This thing was a combination of an old project from his mother Bulma from the present; a spherical ship not unlike the one Goku arrived in on Earth. This one however, was vastly improved by an acquaintance of his father, which he refused to get into further details. The material was a metal as durable as katchin, and the ship was equipped with powerful thrusters for fast travel. The ship also possessed some kind of metal cube, which was actually a sentient supercomputer. This so called 'Motherbox' was attached to the control panel. When he gazed over it, it suddenly started to glow. In front of him, a local map of the universe appeared. On one tiny spot, multiple red dots circled it.

" _Master Trunks, approximately 531 warships have warped on the geostationary orbit of a planet known as Odym. What do you suggest to be the course of action?_ " The Motherbox asked in a monotonous female voice.

"How far is it from here? Who is attacking who?" Trunks asked immediately. Hearing the word 'warship' unnerved the half-Saiyan. He still remembered the stories his father told him in the brief moments that he managed to spend time with his present father. He told about wars the tyrant Frieza waged to expand his Empire.

" _The warships are from the Reach, designed to subtract the life-force of the planet. The inhabitants of Odym are Lightsmiths who wield the blue light. Not further information detected in my database. Approximate distance is 3.2 parsec."_ Trunks' emotions slowly flared up upon hearing that piece of information. He did not know who the Reach where, nor did he understand what a Lightsmith was supposed to be, but it sounded quite like the time Darkseid annihilated his Earth. That was something he would not wish on any other planet.

"Let's go, I'll put a stop to it." Trunks said, while forcing his breathing to calm. He needed to contain his anger until he was on the battlefield.

….

"Walker, please! You must listen to me!" A young man, clad in a black and green bodysuit and a mask concealing his eyes begged. On his right middle finger, he wielded a green colored ring with a lantern symbol on it, just like the symbol on the left side of his chest. Using the ring's power, he created a set of armor for himself with green hard light and rushed towards his compatriot, barrelling right through the enemy forces. He was Kyle Rayner, the fourth Green Lantern of Sector 2814. He wielded Willpower as a weapon by creating constructs of light with his ring.

"Odym is done for! The Reach are cocooning the entire planet to harvest it later!" Kyle roared, while witnessing the lush and vibrant green planet being covered by silk from giant larva-like creatures. Using his ring to create a gigantic sledgehammer, he slammed a group of enemy soldiers away. These soldiers were covered in a blue and black chitin-like substance. This war-armor had the ability to shape itself into many different kinds of weaponry.

"We cannot just abandon our Central Power Battery, Lantern Rayner!" An alien-looking man, stated with an urgent voice. The man had a greyish-white skin color and a long tentacle-like appendage on his scalp. He was clad in a similar bodysuit as Kyle, but instead of housing the green color, his was blue. His face, while normally housing kindness, was hardened while he made blue colored chains to bind his assailants, who were shooting numerous energy blasts at him. He was Saint Walker, the first Blue Lantern, who wields hope as his power source. When Kyle finally arrived near enough, they combined their power to create a beautiful cyan shockwave, sending the Reach warriors flying. Kyle then touched Walker's shoulder. The young man noticed the grim face on his friend, whose eyes still contained untainted hope, despite the circumstances.

"There is a saying on Earth," Kyle spoke, getting the man's attention. "'When there is life, there is hope'. If you die here, your death will be meaningless." Saint Walker could hardly make a decision, because another Reach warrior was already on top of him. The soldier's arm was made into a black blade of chitin, but when he wanted to slice Walker's head off, he was suddenly grabbed in the maw of a massive yellow colored dragon. The dragon easily tore the soldier apart, while its creator cackled loudly.

"Do not worry Walker, they will FEAR Arkillo's might!" The reptilian behemoth known as Arkillo stated savagely. Walker shivered slightly, but was utterly relieved to be saved by his 'friend'. Suddenly though both Kyle and Walker noticed that Arkillo's ring was suddenly having problems. The construct suddenly started to dissipate, which gave other Reach soldiers the opportunity to swam Walker and Kyle. Kyle immediately created a brick wall of green willpower to shield him and Walker from the incoming blasts. A few meters away from him, the Green Lantern noticed Arkillo having a few angry words with his acquaintance.

"Why is this happening, Qwardian! I have a full charge!" Kyle shivered when he saw Arkillo slicing through his opponents with his huge claws. Fighting next to him was a bulky looking man, carrying armor not unlike gladiators used during ancient times on Earth. He wielded a white glowing hammer and a shield that easily blocked the incoming projectiles. Kyle heard heard that these so called 'Qwardians' made the rings and power batteries of the Sinestro Corps.

"I told you Arkillo, the ring is unstable because it was made so quickly!" The man screamed, while crushing a Reach soldier's skull with his hammer. Kyle then focussed back on his own battle, because his wall made by Willpower was slowly crumbling from the incoming attacks. Saint Walker was just behind him, furiously attacking his enemies with bright blue beams of light.

"Look Bro'Dee," Kyle began, while using the remaining chunk of the wall he had to slam his opponents away. "your battery is done for." Kyle ended grimly as he pointed at a massive blue lantern shaped battery in the distance, who looked heavily damaged from the numerous attacks it was receiving. Saint Walker could only watch in horror as his beloved Odym was being rendered inhabitable. In the distance, the massive larva-like that spread their silks were coming inevitably closer.

"A-alright, I'll gather my Corps for evacua-huh?" Saint Walker's sorrowful voice suddenly stopped speaking, as a massive ball of golden light started to fall from the sky. Kyle saw it too and when he focussed his attention back on the enemy soldiers, he saw many stopping to shoot at them. One of them was yelling in his comm, his eyes showing a very unexpected emotion.

"Now is our chance, they are feeling true fear!" Arkillo roared, as he used his brutal claws to tear through the enemy soldiers. His ring was still partly malfunctioning, but at least he could still fly and use his natural abilities.

"Arkillo, look to the skies!" Kyle yelled, while turning his focus back to his to the Reach soldier who was speaking through his comm.

"Ring, translate what that guy is saying." Kyle could immediately understand what the Reach warrior said.

"Hive-Commander Lu-Kreeza, my scanners have detected a super-powered presence appearing on Odym's atmosphere. Is it the Kryptonian, the Daemonite Overlord or something else? Mongul?" Kyle heard many names, some known like the Kryptonian Superman. Others names weren't familiar, but his ring might know. Kyle almost wanted to ask when he heard the soldier speak something else.

"All units, this is Khaji-Ro. By orders of Hive-Commander Lu-Kreeza, abandon your duties and focus on the incoming threat. This threat is of the highest category! A Saiyan has appeared!" Kyle Rayner could only stare in confusion as everyone was left alone.

"Saiyan? Ring, do you have information of these so called Saiyans?" Kyle asked, while Walker asked his ring as well.

"Race, Saiyan; no immediate information available. Current individual Threat Level: Galaxy Buster." The two Lanterns stared at each other in shock.

"I have heard of them, the Saiyans," Walker suddenly stated. The two saw many of the Blue Lanterns with relieved faces upon finally having some breathing room, but when they noticed the incoming ball of energy, their hopes almost shattered. Walker continued his speech.

"In recent years, many empires have spoken of individuals, of warriors who manipulate energy in such magnificent ways, that they could destroy an entire Galaxy with just one blast. No one knows where they came from, but our database indicates that there are at least two individuals in this universe. These warriors seem to have a high affinity for emotions such as rage and fear." Walker pointed at Arkillo's ring, who was beeping heavily, indicating a presence that could instil great fear.

"I hope he's an ally then." Kyle stated grimly, while bracing himself from the inevitable impact.

BOOM! The yellow meteor landed right on top of one of the massive larves. The giant insect's body was ripped apart by the force. Soon a shockwave landed, sending everyone not strong enough to brace himself flying. Kyle saw Fatality, the Love Lantern who wielded violet light, bravely holding two student blue lanterns, keeping them from being blasted away. She came here to help as well, utilizing her skills as a powerful warrior to beat her opponents. When the planet Odym finally stopped shaking, everyone eyed the incoming threat.

Most were terrified, others were strangely enthralled. This was probably the closest thing to a God they ever saw. What Kyle saw however, was a muscled young man, probably around 21 years, in a black tank top, grey baggy pants and a white belt levitating just above the crater he made. He had a beautiful aura around him, which was colored a golden yellow. His hair defied gravity and it was ridiculously spiky. Also, he was carrying a blade on his back. What unnerved Kyle the most however, was the young lad's fiery teal eyes. Those eyes… they carried massive amounts of power and emotion. Kyle's ring was literally pulsing with the Willpower he was feeling. He remembered those eyes very well.

"Demon Angels…" He whispered. Walker looked at him strangely.

"Demon Angel?" Walker asked, while the brown skinned Fatality flew towards them, staring cautiously at the intruder.

"I've seen his kind on my world, around five years ago. Their power was beyond my imagination. Their punches and kicks shook the entire planet while they fought a monster known as Darkseid with the Justice League." Kyle said, as he turned his sound amplifier to hear what the warrior was saying.

"I don't know from what hell you spawned, but I will not let you hurt these people and this planet anymore! Leave now, or I will stop at nothing until your entire fleet is annihilated!" The lad's voice brimmed with power, almost unnerving even the likes of Arkillo.

"Commander, now!" Kyle then heard through his sound amplifier, which came from a Reach soldier. He suddenly noticed a massive beam of energy striking down from a massive spaceship just above Odym's atmosphere. The young lad, however, simply stared at the incoming beam of death before he put his hands in the air. Then he started to scream, while his aura started to explode, sending some of the Reach warriors flying. When the beam was around a kilometre or two from impact, he fired.

"HEAT DOME ATTACK!" All of the current inhabitants of this planet could only stare in shock and awe as a massive wave of yellow energy was being blasted upwards and collided harshly with the Reach's crimson beam. There was hardly a struggle as the warrior's beam utterly tore through the other beam, heading straight towards the largest of the massive ships of the Reach warriors. Kyle shielded his eyes as a massive explosion appeared in the atmosphere, with chunks of debris starting to fall like meteorites. Kyle heard only one word from one of the Reach soldiers as they readied their weapons.

"Attack!" Kyle barely blinked before the young warrior had already unsheathed his blade and unleashed hell upon his enemies.

"He's fighting the Reach! This is our chance to help him!" Kyle yelled, while immediately taking off.

"Kyle, wait!" Walker said, while following closely behind. Fatality and Arkillo followed suit, while many of the blue lanterns were too awestruck to react.

….

WOOSH! That was all some of the Reach soldiers heard as Trunks sliced through their armor like a hot knife through butter. With his Brave Sword, he ripped through the hordes of enemy soldiers. Using his free hand, he created a powerful ki blast to send one flying.

"This is our world now, Saiyan!" One of the Reach soldiers roared, vertically slicing his blade right on Trunks, who easily parried it and countered with a solid elbow to where the solar plexus was supposed to be. To Trunks, the soldiers were simply clicking and screeching a lot; he didn't understand a thing.

"I don't know what you're saying," Trunks began, while spinning himself to dodge an incoming beam from another soldier. "but I will not stand by and let you claim something that is not yours!" Utilizing his speed, he ducked right under the horizontal slash of another Reach warrior and sliced the wings off of the soldier, who fell down from the skies. Immediately taking off again, Trunks materialized in front of a soldier who was readying another blast.

"Masenko!" Trunks screamed, blasting the soldier apart in a bright beam of yellow light. Suddenly though, he saw a soldier suddenly creating heavy armor and intercepting the blast. When his beam exploded, he saw that the soldier was relatively unharmed.

'They can create different kinds of armor to better combat someone?' Trunks asked himself, as he saw many different kinds of armored soldiers swarming him. Some changed to a nimbler armor and became extremely fast as a result. Others were turning into behemoths that could crush almost anyone in their path.

But Trunks was no mere mortal however. One of the Speed soldiers almost managed to hit him with its claw, but Trunks managed to deflect it and move behind the soldier. With a quick ki blast, he blasted the man in the back while he still had momentum, launching him away. One of the behemoths then grabbed trunks arm and wanted to disable him by punching his elbow.

"RAAAGGH!" Trunks screamed, while exploding his aura and stabbing the warrior with his blade. Using his ki-enhanced strength, he managed to tear through the much thicker armor than from the usual soldiers. Immediately freeing his other hand, he savagely pushed the wounded soldier off of his blade, letting him fall down to the planet's surface. Suddenly though, Trunks could sense a powerful blast of energy forming a few yards away. A group of soldiers were creating a massive blast together.

"Fire!" One of them screeched as the bluish beam almost hit Trunks. A massive pile of smoke appeared, but when it dissipated, the Saiyan warrior was nowhere to be found.

"Burning Attack." The confused soldiers looked to their left as an incoming fireball slammed against the nearest one. With hateful screeching, the group of soldiers were incinerated to a crisp.

"Come on! Is that all you got!" Trunks roared, while flaring his aura. Many of the soldiers were looming over him, but their expressions were fearful. Trunks almost wanted to attack until a sudden presence behind him alerted him. He immediately turned around to face one of the soldiers, but he had some sort of stealth armor on. Trunks was not quick enough to fully dodge the stab of one of its scythes.

"Aaaah!" Trunks yelled, has he felt the blade slicing cleanly through his left shoulder. Ignoring the pain momentarily, he diagonally sliced the soldier in half.

'They can hide their energy?' Trunks thought, while cauterizing his wound using his ki. He started to realize that he might not be able to win if this continued on. There were just too many of them and if some could change in some assassin mode that had the ability to hide their ki signature, he could receive more grievous wounds than a sliced up shoulder. Besides that, Trunks had no idea how the armor they were wearing functioned. It was so advanced. Luckily though, Trunks was not yet fighting at full power, so he should still have a chance. When he almost wanted to transform, he suddenly felt another ki signature, one who was not tainted by the insect armor.

"Need help?" Trunks looked to his right as a guy in a glowing set of green armor slammed some of the soldiers away.

"You speak English right? I'm Kyle by the way. I'm an earthling." He said, while keeping Trunks' blind spot covered.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. My ship found these warships looming over this planet. You're a Lightsmith right?" Trunks asked him. He had sensed many of them in the distance, but the sheer amount of Reach soldiers drowned out the ki signatures of the others.

"Lightsmith? That's a strange way of addressing a Lantern. But yeah, we're lightsmiths in a way. I use Willpower to create these green constructs. Watch this!" Trunks saw the one known as Kyle creating a swarm of green falcons that attacked any Reach warrior in sight. Trunks looked on in wonder as the falcons suddenly changed into green chains that wrapped around the Reach soldiers to immobilize them.

"How? How do you utilize such magic? Is it with that ring you wield?" Trunks asked, while charging his blade up with ki. Turning around, he faced the incoming soldiers with an angry roar.

"LIGHTNING SWORD FLASH!" By repeatedly slicing the air in front of him, Trunks created shockwaves of ki that tore through any soldier that was not quick enough to dodge like a hot knife through butter.

"Funny, because I've been wondering the same thing when you created beams of energy out of thin air! What I do is no magic. This is utilizing the power of the Emotional Spectrum!" Kyle answered, while chaining every immobilized Reach soldier to another chain and flinging them away. Trunks looked on in utter confusion, barely understanding the concept of it. How can emotions be channelled through a ring to create such wonderful constructs? Did such weapons exist in his world? Not that he knew of, because everyone basically use ki.

"And now I have a question for you," Kyle said, while standing back to back with Trunks to face the massive hordes of Reach soldiers. Before he could answer though, someone already did it for him.

"What kind of demon are you!" Trunks immediately looked to his right to dodge an incoming yellow colored dragon. With a burst of his ki, flew away just in time to evade the dragon's yellow fire breath before firing a ki blast that homed right inside the creature's mouth, blowing it up in the process.

"Arkillo! What the hell are you doing! He's our ally!" Kyle yelled while standing in the way of a reptilian behemoth that vaguely resembled one of the monsters Trunks fought when facing Babidi, the wizard who wanted to awaken Majin Buu. Trunks was less than amused by the sudden attack.

"You trust too easily, Rayner! I don't trust anyone with such massive power! How can we be so sure that he is just doing this to claim the planet for himself?" Arkillo asked, while floating a few meters away from Trunks. The young Saiyan's eyes narrowed. If he wanted to fight him, he would not hesitate to show him how strong a Saiyan truly is.

"You create yellow constructs. What kind of emotion do you use?" Trunks asked, while charging up a blue ball of ki. The reptilian behemoth started to laugh.

"The most powerful emotion in the universe! I am Fear incarnate!" Arkillo roared, his screams amplified by a massive construct that resembled him that stood behind him. With that, he engulfed himself in yellow light and blasted with incredible speed past Kyle, who was unable to contain the beast. Trunks almost felt his stomach turn, but he was too angry to care.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Trunks roared, his aura flaring up as he put his arm in front of him and threw a bluish ball of ki from his hand right towards Arkillo. The behemoth could not dodge with his momentum, but he wasn't intending to. Trunks saw yellow serpents forming out of thin air that turned into a spear point right in front of Arkillo. Using the tip, he wanted to puncture the ball of energy and tear right through it.

BOOOOM! Trunks saw Arkillo being slammed on the ground by the explosion caused by one of his father's signature attacks. He saw Arkillo coming out of the crater, bleeding from various places. These Lanterns were certainly not pushovers, because Trunks had quite a lot of ki in that blast. Trunks immediately focussed back on the Reach soldiers, who used the distraction to try to destroy the massive blue Lantern-like construct. Letting his ki explode, he rushed towards the fleeing soldiers.

"Holy shit, I've never seen Arkillo being so easily beaten." Kyle stated, while flying next to Trunks. The Saiyan noticed that Kyle was having no difficulty keeping up with him, but he was far less agile than him.

"So, just what the hell are you? How do you create such powerful blasts of energy?" Kyle asked, rather amazed by such a thing that existed anywhere in Trunks' universe. The young Saiyan looked at Kyle and answered truthfully.

"I channel ki through my body to enhance my strength, speed and durability." Kyle stared incredulously at the young man.

"Ki? Like that life-force nonsense the Chinese and Japanese promote with their martial arts styles?" Kyle asked incredulously. Trunks didn't know who the Chinese and Japanese were, but he did know that ki was not nonsense. He was living proof of that.

"Everyone has ki, it is just a matter of training to be able to use it." Trunks answered, when he saw Arkillo coming back at him, still eager to battle. This time however, someone else forced him to stop.

"We're fighting a common enemy guys, just let it go." The brown skinned woman clad in revealing violet clothes said. They seemed to accentuate her bodily sensualities. She looked at Trunks with a cautious expression, but she suddenly wanted to give him a hand.

"Truce?" She asked with a smile. Trunks wasn't able to deduce her intentions and simply shook. What could she do against him? He realized too late the severity of his actions when their hands already connected.

"Fatality, what are you doing! Can't you see that he's our ally?!" Trunks heard in the distance, while he simply stared at floating memories. They were very specific memories by first showing acts of love and later showing the moments Trunks' heart was shattered.

"I told you that he was a friend!" Trunks' focus finally returned when Kyle managed to pry Fatality away from him. She looked extremely confused.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't trust you and wanted to understand why you were so full of rage, but you are just like everyone. You lost so much…" Fatality answered, being fatigued and anguished from the horrible cocktail of nightmares she felt from Trunks' mind. Trunks' anger however, exploded. First he was imprisoned and experimented on, because people did not trust him and now these people whom he only wanted to help considered him an enemy even though he annihilated a large chunk of the enemy armada. Besides that, those memories were private. With a roar full of rage, he let his aura explode.

"What did you do! Why does everything think that I'm an enemy! I've seen enough horrors in my life! I only wanted to help! Why can't you understand that!" He wanted to lash out at them, every one of them. However, a bright blue light engulfed him, which forced him calm down.

"Bless you, kind sir!" A greyish skinned alien with a tentacle like appendage on his scalp started to heavily shake Trunks hand with unrepressed glee.

"Look!" The main said, while pointing at various blue lanterns who were fighting with everything they got to defeat the Reach. The man had tears in his eyes.

"Your power can help us reclaim our planet! I am Bro'Dee Walker and you my friend, and you are an angel of hope! What is your name. young man?" The teary eyed man asked. Trunks was rather overwhelmed by the different welcomes he was receiving, but his focus shot momentarily back to the Reach soldiers who were bombarding the barrier with everything they got.

"I-I'm Trunks, sir, but we need to do something about not only these Reach soldiers, but also the fleet and the massive larvae creatures." The Saiyan stated, which made Saint Walker realize just how horribly damaged his home truly was. He was not yet deterred however, because his newest ally and possibly friend possessed an incredible amount of power; he could sense that in him.

….

"Muster up all the hope you have in your hearts, my brothers and sisters! The cavalry has arrived!" An anthropomorphic elephant exclaimed, while creating a blue beam of light that pushed back the invading Reach forces that were trying to destroy the Central Power Battery. He was known as Warth, one of the senior Blue Lantern Corps members. Looking around him, he saw many of his brothers and sisters creating various objects of imagination to combat their assailants. He then noticed two different colored auras coming towards them.

"My Brothers and Sisters, our savior has arrived!" Warth looked to his right to see his friend and trusted leader Saint Walker aiding them in battle. On his left flew Kyle Rayner, who Warth knew quite well. In the distance, the anthropomorphic elephant saw a golden streak of light heading towards the warships in the sky. Warth had heard stories of these 'Saiyans', and most were rather frightening. This fighter however, was helping them fight the Reach. And he was by far the best fighter Warth had ever witnessed.

"Trunks should be able to pull this off, while Fatality and Arkillo are heading to the larvae, Walker." Kyle stated, while using his ring to power the Blue Lantern Corps even further. Warth then witnessed his mentor using his power in an incredible way; he was detaching the armor off of the different Reach soldiers, revealing various kinds of aliens.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Many of the aliens cried, their memories vivid of atrocities they unwillingly committed. Walker then used his ring to create blue auras around the sorrowful aliens to support them, while Kyle used his willpower to destroy the scarabs.

"Well done, Saint Walker!" Warth exclaimed proudly, while he proceeded to do the same.

"Kill the traitors!" One of the Reach soldiers suddenly exclaimed, which unnerved many of the lanterns.

"Disgusting!" Walker raged, while slamming his enhanced fist in the face of a Reach soldier. "To attack your own allies while they're vulnerable!" The Reach were a horrible empire to do this to various unwilling subjects. Kyle also made a mental note to tell this to the Guardians of the Universe. Empires like the Reach were a cancer, only wanting to make other people suffer.

"What I don't understand though," Walker heard Kyle suddenly, noticing him spraying green bullets with one of Earth's indigenous weaponry.

"How did the Reach know where Odym was located? Isn't this planet supposed to be cloaked from even the most advanced scanners in the Universe?" Kyle ended, while bombarded his enemies with his minigun. At that question, Saint Walker suddenly grew quite furious.

"That horrible Orange Lantern!" Bro'Dee wasn't usually one to get mad, even in the face of possible extinction, so this reaction was quite new to Kyle and Warth even.

"He must have told them our location! He has already tried to conquer us in the past, remember?" Saint Walker stated, while he detached another scarab from a Reach soldier and let the frightened alien down to the ground.

"Why would Larfleeze do that? He's normally one to do itself, considering he is the embodiment of greed. I doesn't make any sense." Kyle stated, while focussing in the distance on the numerous silk-spitting larvae that were being annihilated by Arkillo and Fatality.

"Larfleeze never makes any sense, Lantern Rayner. But we shouldn't bother by this right now, because we have a planet to save!" Warth answered, while he created numerous blue elephants that smashed through the hordes of Reach soldiers. Kyle looked upwards, seeing numerous beams of different wavelengths of light being fired at the warships. Those Saiyans were extremely powerful, certainly capable to beat even the likes of Superman.

"Well said, Brother Ward! With our newest ally, we will save the planet!" Walker then made a megaphone of blue light and began to shout.

"My brothers and sisters, our pleas have been answered by a young man who wields power like the gods! For the first time since this catastrophe, all will finally be well!" Saint Walker gleefully put his ring in the air, creating rain clouds that made rain drops of blue light. All of the lanterns around them cheered and did same, creating an emotional storm powered by hope. All of the Reach soldiers who were under the rain clouds felt the scarabs' hold on them lessen and they started to fight their Hivemasters.

"This is absolutely incredible…" Kyle muttered, seeing a fully powered Blue Lantern Corps doing what they do best: instilling hope into others. Using his green lantern ring, he powered them up even further. However though, all the hope the Blue Lanterns created started to shatter when their rings alarmed them of a massive threat.

" _Warning, approximately 10 dyson warships have appeared on Odym's atmosphere. Reach victory's odds have risen by 66.4 percent"_ The Lantern Rings stated.

"Dyson Warships?! But those ships are made from Warworld's technology!" Kyle yelled, while the blue rain clouds started to wither due to decreases in hope.

"I though the Reach and Warworld were enemies!" Walker roared, while he did his best to contain the rain clouds, but even his hopes started to shatter when he saw bright reddish beams being generated from the massive Dyson warships' cannons. These ships sucked solar energy from every galaxy Mongul's planetary ship called Warworld had conquered. Only people who basked in solar energy could stop even such a blast, much less stand their ground against ten.

"This is hopeless…" Warth muttered, while his ring slowly started to grow dimmer. He asked his ring how much fuel his ring had, which was just around 7 percent due to the heavily damaged Central Power Battery.

"I don't even think our newest friend can withstand this." Kyle said grimly, while turning his head towards the skies, which were still being bombarded by massive waves of energy.

….

" _There are 269 ships remaining, Master Trunks."_ Trunks could hear through the communication device in his ear. His Motherbox was monitoring the battlefield around him, while cloaked. Trunks still saw many warships encircling the planet, and his stamina was slowly being depleted, but he was defiant enough to continue the fight. Sometimes the young Saiyan had to go back to the lower atmosphere to breathe in some oxygen before going back to where the warships were. Putting his arms in front of him, he fired another blast.

"Masenko!" He yelled, while destroying one of the smaller warships with it. He then looked to the surface, seeing a beautiful storm of blue light around the Blue Lantern Battery.

"I wish I had such a ring." Trunks smiled slightly, while continuing his focus. Suddenly though, his Motherbox gave him an urgent warning.

" _Master Trunks, approximately ten Dyson Warships have arrived on your location. These ships are powered by solar energy siphoned from stars. The primary function is to annihilate planets. These ships were also created on a planetary warship known as Warworld."_ Trunks heard, while he saw the gigantic ships arriving in front of him, their cannons already charging their blasts. Trunks couldn't sense how strong they were, considering that the blasts hadn't a living being as a medium, but he felt that ten warships was kinda overkill.

" _Why ten? Isn't that a bit too much? Have they decided to destroy this planet?"_ Trunks asked through the communicator, while he immediately flew back towards the planet to regroup with his allies.

" _One should be enough to destroy Odym, but considering your arrival and the power of the many Lightsmiths on this world, the Reach do not seem to take any chances."_ The Motherbox answered. What Trunks didn't understand either, was the fact that the ships came from another empire, while donning the colors of the Reach. Did his father make many enemies while travelling through the universe? These were questions for later, because the planet was going to blow up.

"Trunks, god bless you!" He heard Saint Walker, while he arrived in front of the many Blue Lanterns and Kyle Rayner. Arkillo and Fatality arrived at the same time as well.

"We have to evacuate the planet, Walker! There's no way that we can withstand the might of a so many Dyson Warships! Look, even the Reach soldiers are evacuating!" Fatality stated, while pointing at the Reach soldiers who weren't converted. They had spread their wings and headed right towards the numerous warships that were still standing.

"She is right, Walker. This time, we cannot win." Arkillo growled, his statement being very unusual for someone like him. Walker could only stare in defeat as his Blue Lantern Corps slowly nodded in agreement. Many of them had fallen, but thanks to Trunks, many had lived as well.

"No, I can stop this." Trunks suddenly stated, getting the attention of everyone around him.

"Look, you arrogant fool, we're talking about Dyson cannons. Ten of those have the power to put a star five times larger than the Earth's sun into a Supernova!" Arkillo growled, his pride still adjusting to his defeat at the hands of the Saiyan. Trunks however, refused to back down.

"No, I can take this. At full strength, this shouldn't be a problem." There was no time to grab a senzu, so he just had to muster up everything he still had in him. He looked to the skies, seeing the warships's cannons pointing towards the giant blue battery.

"We simply cannot risk it." Warth ended, while looking at a conflicted Saint Walker.

"I-I'm sorry Trunks, but we have to leave the planet." He ended. Ten Dyson cannons were just too much. Trunks' heart ached upon seeing the sorrowful faces of his allies, but he was determined to put a stop to it.

"No! I refuse to back down! If I die, then so be it. My whole life I've been fighting against the impossible." Trunks grabbed Walker's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"Please, I saw your light healing others. If you just give me my strength back, I can do this!" Trunks pleaded, but Walker simply started to cry.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I do not have enough to give you your full strength back. We have to go. Come with us." Walker said, while using the remaining fuel in his ring to grab the surrendered Reach soldiers.

"Please…" Trunks pleaded for the last time, but he saw many of them already starting to leave. Trunks remembered the hopelessness when Gohan was murdered. He remembered the pain he felt when Cell killed him. He remembered the Kaioshin dying at the hands of Dabura and he felt the horror of losing his planet to Darkseid. To witness this was simply too much. With a powerful determination fuelled by rage and sorrow, he turned his back on the Lanterns and headed to the Central Power Battery.

"Are you crazy, Trunks!" Kyle yelled, wanting to go after him. He was held back by Fatality.

"Come on, maybe this is for the best. He has already suffered too much for someone so young." Trunks heard from the one known as Fatality, before the sounds of the warships' engines was only hearable. When he was in position, Trunks mustered up everything he had in him. This was only the second time he did this, but there was planet at stake.

"Hraaaahhhh!" He roared, while his hair started to turn even spikier. His aura turned much brighter and blue lightning started to cackle around him.

"Do you see this, Reach! This is the power of a true Saiyan warrior!" Trunks roared, while putting his arms wide. On both his palms, golden energy started to form. He has never done this attack before, and his father would probably berate him from even trying it, but there's a first time for everything, right?

"Hnnnnggggh" Trunks felt like his arms were beginning to explode as he started to point his palms inwards symmetrically. His stamina was already dwindling from fighting the Reach, but he couldn't give up! He refused to give up. He truly was his father's son.

"Final…" Trunks' lightning aura started to cackle more intensely as he saw the ten beams being fired right towards him. The planet started to shake from not only Trunks' power, but also the power of the incoming bluish beams.

"FLASH!" Trunks roared, while finally letting all of it go.

….

All of the surviving Lanterns stared with difficult expressions at the lightshow on the planet known as Odym. On the surface was a beautiful golden light visible, while a bright blue light shone just above the atmosphere. Next to one of the Blue Lanterns were many different species of aliens chained together.

"You have a lot to answer for." Warth growled at them, while they cowered in fear. Arkillo smirked evilly, basking in the frightful emotions of his captured enemies.

"My scanners have shown that Trunks has powered up significantly." Kyle suddenly stated, breaking the ice.

"I still don't believe that it's enough, though. Nobody has ever faced such might. Probably not even your Superman." Fatality stated. Kyle shook his head.

"Oh, Superman should be able to take this no problem. He is powered by solar energy, remember?" Kyle said, while clenching his fist. It didn't sit right with him to just leave someone who is sacrificing everything to save a planet he does not even know about.

"It's finally starting. I wonder, did the Sir Trunks speak truly? Is he truly that capable? I've never seen someone create such powerful blasts of pure energy without using weaponry. He just… creates it from his hands?" Walker said, while seeing the beams colliding savagely with each other. A bright light appeared, together with a shockwave that shook the planet. When the light dimmed, they saw something that they had never seen before.

"I'll be damned… H-he's doing it, isn't he?" Kyle asked in disbelief. He saw Walker's face lightening up, but when they saw Trunks' beam being pushed back, he started to get angry.

"I'm ashamed of myself. How can I just cower like this while someone is risking his life for our planet…" Saint Walker exclaimed, his determination suddenly growing. He had only a little power left, but he did not care anymore.

"Brother Warth, I cannot stand our planet being destroyed while someone is risking his life for us! I'm going back!" Walker stated finally, before taking off right towards Trunks.

"Saint Walker, wait!" A female Blue Lantern, who wore a blue hood, exclaimed. She was Sister Sercy, one of the senior Blue Lanterns.

"Walker is right, we can still do this! Fatality and Arkillo, bring the Blue Lantern Corps to safety. After this is over, we're going after Larfleeze." Kyle exclaimed, while heading back towards Odym with renewed vigor.

"They really have a deathwish, don't they?" Arkillo asked with a growl, almost wanting to help.

"We'll probably only get in the way, but I pray that they survive." Fatality said, when she suddenly saw various smaller warships turning to them.

"We have to leave now and regroup somewhere else!" She stated urgently, while motioning the Blue Lantern Corps and Arkillo to follow her.

….

On the surface of Odym, Trunks was desperately trying to contain the extremely powerful beam. He believed that if he was at full power, he would be able to handle it, but he was already fatigued from earlier.

"I-I won't give up!" Trunks raged, forcing himself to gather more ki. Slowly but surely, he was pushing it back, but the beams suddenly brightened and started to push his Final Flash right back at him. The entire planet started to shake as the bright white beam inched closer.

Memories of his past battles flashed through the young Saiyan's mind, especially the one he had against Darkseid's Omega Beams. He lost miserably and this time he refused to give up.

"In fearful day, in raging night," Through the surges of the clashing beams, Trunks could make out a… rhyme?

"With strong hearts full, our souls ignite," Was it, Saint Walker? Trunks looked to his left to see a blue glow coming towards him and finally stopping next to him.

"For those who suffer in the War of Light, look to the stars, for Hope burns bright!" Walker roared, while shining is Light of Hope on the young Saiyan.

"All will be well, my friend! I will not abandon you anymore!" Walker stated, while Trunks felt his stamina returning. His odds of victory started to increase!

"Raaaagghhh!" Trunks roared, while igniting his aura and starting to push back the beam.

"Walker, Trunks!" Trunks then heard, noticing Kyle appearing next to him and making some sort of energy amplifier around his hands.

"We can do this, Trunks!" Kyle yelled with a smile, while Trunks felt even more power. Slowly but surely they started to push back the beams. They were almost halfway, when Walker's ring started to dim slowly.

"Oh no, the Central Battery is too heavily damaged!" The shockwaves were slowly crumbling the already damaged battery and the sheer force of the beams were ripping the Earth open.

"Trunks, we have to do this now!" Kyle roared, mustering up every bit of Willpower he had. Trunks however, was slowly losing his power.

"I-I can't… I don't have the strength anymore." Trunks grimly stated, while the beam was already almost on top of them.

"No! I believe in you! Ignore the pain, you can do this!" Kyle screamed the loudest he had ever screamed before. He didn't know the pain Trunks was feeling, but he can fight it! He must! Trunks tried to muster up everything he had, but the beams were just too powerful and his inexperience with the Super Saiyan 2 transformation was taking its toll.

"I-It's really over isn't it?" Walker asked, in tears again. Suddenly however, the Central Power Battery started to glow. A shape started to come out of it. Walker couldn't believe his eyes.

"A-Adara!" Walker shouted in happiness, his Hope already starting to refill. Kyle looked behind him, seeing the massive blue bird coming towards them.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kyle shouted, while Trunks was looking at him with pain in his eyes. He didn't know who Adara was, nor was he able to look behind him. Suddenly though, a warm sensation filled him.

" _Come, child. Let's combine our strength."_ Trunks heard in his mind. That voice was so similar to…

"Mother…" Trunks could hear Bulma's voice echoing in his mind. His heart became filled with hope and his body started regain its strength.

" _Have faith, Trunks. With Faith and Hope in your heart, you can achieve anything."_ The voice stated, while Trunks unleashed his power.

"FINAL FLASH!" He screamed one final time, as his golden beam streaked with strings of the blue light of Hope. His beam finally pushed back the Dyson Cannons' beam and with one final push, he tore right through the massive ships with his father's signature attack. There was an explosion that shook the entire planet, but Trunks hardly registered it as he fell down, unconscious.

….

 **Hello, people! I hope you have enjoyed reading this story. Ever since I've started reading DC comics, I just wanted to create such a story. Now, I've read numerous death battles, namely about Goku vs Superman, and I'm actually saddened by it. I mean, some arguments are very valid, but most are simply about bashing each other. What I want to achieve with this story is to make people believe that a full story between these two different fictional universe is possible, without downgrading the characters. I always wanted to know how the DBZ characters would interact with the heroes and villains from the DC Comics, and that's what I want to achieve with this story. This isn't just about measuring their strengths and weaknesses, this is also about the interactions with each other!**

 **So, this is just the alpha fase and if people want to read such a story, I'll post more of it. Anyways, feedback is always welcome, so don't be afraid to tell me if I'm doing something wrong! Now, I hope you have a nice day!**

 **Comic scene: Green Lantern: New Guardians, issue 9-10**


End file.
